Un Inglaterra distinto (?)
by NatiFrum
Summary: Inglaterra no actuaba como siempre lo hacia .En la reunión, los países del eje y aliados estaban pendientes de cualquier movimiento que hiciera este. América realmente no sabia como reaccionar frente a la actitud del ingles , pero le provocaba un sentimiento de melancolía. ¿Que le sucedía hoy?...
1. ¿Que es lo que le pasa?

Espero que les guste esta historia, es el primer fic que escribo y seguro seguiré haciendo más. Creo que haré más de America x Inglaterra , ya que me encaaaantan!, esto dos nacieron para estar juntos. Solamente estaba esparciendo mi amor por el UsUk y por Inglaterra en DeviantART (el link está en mi descripción) , pero ahora también lo haré por acá .En fin, siempre quise escribir sobre ellos , ojala que les resulte entretenida la historia.

**Disclairmer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes. Hago esto por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

**Parejas:** USA x UK , Alfred x Arthur./ Arthur x unas pocas insinuaciones con otros países.

* * *

Era una mañana como cualquiera otra para Arthur. Levantarse temprano, regar el jardín, darse un baño, alistarse para la reunión ; que por cierto era en casa de América y esto a Inglaterra no le gustaba para nada ya que le quedaba muy lejos , pero Alfred insistió en ser anfitrión.

-Siento que me falta algo, ¿que será…? – pensaba el ojiverde y al momento se percato que no había tomado su infaltable té.

Pronto aparecieron tres pequeñas hadas llevando dificultosamente una taza de té para su amigo inglés.

-Inglaterra te hicimos una taza de té- dijo una de la hadas con la cara casi azul por la falta de aire.

-Así que eso era lo que estaban haciendo, me extrañaba no verlas rondando por ahí - les agradece con una sonrisa, recibe la taza de té y la prueba – ¿mph? E-Este té sabe un poco… peculiar.

Las hadas se miran con una mirada cómplice, excepto por una de ellas que estaba tan nerviosa que parecía que algo ocultaba.

-¡Lo siento Arthy le pusimos magia!- Dijo la menor de las hadas mientas las otras le miraban como quien arruinara un perfecto plan.

-¿Eh?!- alcanzo a articular Inglaterra, mientras miraba la taza de té, que casi tomo por completo.

Las hadas ya descubiertas deciden confesar sus intensiones y el efecto que provocará el hechizo.

-Arthur tus eres una muy buena persona, pero con esa personalidad tan poco franca que tienes creas una barrera en ti, nunca puedes ser honesto con los demás, decir lo que en verdad piensas y esa es la causa de tus constantes conflictos con los demás países, por eso…. le pusimos un hechizo a tu té que aflorará y dejara a la vista a tu ser más sensible y sincero, tu lado que pocas veces esta a la vista. Se te desvanecerá gradualmente toda esa agresividad y malos sentimientos que tienes guardados y al comentario hiriente que puedas oír , le harás oídos sordos , y será como si no hayas escuchado nada - termina diciendo una de las hadas.

-¿What?! n-no me lo puedo creer...- dice poniéndose una mano en la cara – _No puedo enojarme con las hadas, después de todo son ellas siempre las que escuchan mis protestas y penas, no me extraña que me quisieran ayudar…pero, ¡porque de esta forma, porque me tiene que pasar esto! .Tengo que tratar de resistirlo, espero que no sea una magia muy poderosa…- _piensa finalmente, mientras trata de aceptar esta actual situación de la mejor manera posible.

-¿Y…..cuánto durará esto?... – pregunta, esperando que no sea demasiado tiempo.

- Un… día- le responde el hada

-¿U-un día!? – exclama Inglaterra, preocupado pensando en que pronto tenía que ir saliendo para su llegada a la reunión con los demás países-L-lo siento me tengo que ir ahora mismo o llegare tarde-dice finalmente mientras sale corriendo.

-¡Oh! ¡Arthur, hay algo más que debes saber…! – Le dice un hada pero este no alcanza a escucharla, ya que se fue muy deprisa.

***Reunión de las naciones***

Inglaterra preocupado por su actual condición, pierde tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto, pero…. no ve ningún cambio en el, tal vez… ¿no le hizo efecto…? , finalmente decide entrar a la sala donde se efectuaba la reunión, exactamente ya hace unos treinta minutos.

-Lo siento llegue tarde, tenía unos asuntos que atender- dice, presentándose Kirkland mientras toma asiento en una silla que estaba ubicada al lado de Francia.

El francés estaba dispuesto a molestar a Inglaterra por su retraso, pero antes de que este pudiera decir una palabra el inglés se adelanta y le contesta….-Cállate stupid Frog!, tengo mis razones- casi como si adivinara lo que pensaba.

Arthur hecho una mirada de reojo al entorno y se dio cuenta de que al parecer la reunión no había avanzado nada, se sentía aliviado no se perdió de la gran cosa. Incluso todos los países estaban conversando, más esto parecía una reunión social que de trabajo.

Aprovecho este momento en donde nadie le prestaba atención para pararse de su asiento e ir a refrescarse al baño, estaba un poco agitado después de todo lo que le sucedió antes de llegar aquí.

Pero antes de poder salir un americano le dirigió la palabra…

-England wait!, vuelve a tomar asiento, el Hero va a empezar a hablar- dijo este enérgicamente.

Inglaterra le iba a responder con algún comentario sarcástico, pero extrañamente no le salían las palabras, sus piernas empezaron a temblar y pronto se desplomo en el suelo, como si una fuerza misteriosa no le dejara parase. Esto llamo la atención de todos los países ahí presentes.

_-Que está sucediendo…? N-no tengo fuerzas, no puedo moverme_ – susurro para sí mismo.

Inmediatamente Estados unidos fue en su ayuda, porque claro el era un Hero.

-¡HAHAHAHA! ¿Inglaterra que te paso? ¿Acaso ya estás tan viejo que te caes solo?- le dice Alfred esperando una respuesta como…; _A quién crees que le dices viejo,.. idiot!, _o algo así.

Pero Arthur lo mira sin decir nada, ni siquiera con una expresión amargada en el rostro. Esto sorprendió un poca al americano – Eh… bueno, déjame ayudarte- dice finalmente, mientras le estira una mano.

-G-gracias Alfred- dijo el ojiverde soltando una pequeña sonrisa al tomar la mano de este y ruborizando un poco sus mejillas por tal respuesta, el no esperaba reaccionar de esa forma. Hace mucho tiempo que no podía tener una conversación normal con Estados Unidos, eso lo tenía claro, pero porque ahora…?..¡_Ah! e-esto… ¿será por el hechizo?_- dijo para sus adentros.

-Amm… ¿puedes caminar? ¿Te llevo a tu asiento?- le preguntaba mientras le ayudaba a pararse. Sinceramente el americano ya se empezaba a preocupar por la salud de este.

-Ok- le respondió el inglés, aferrándose del torso del menor casi en un abrazo y apegándose a su cuerpo. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se alejo rápidamente, tomando asiento por sí mismo.

Esto definitivamente desconcertó a América, eh incluso hizo que se ruborizara un poco por la sorpresa del acercamiento. Sin embargo, no hizo nada más que ir e instalarse nuevamente en su lugar respectivo.

Arthur todavía tenía sus mejillas con un ligero rubor, esto no era propio de él…, no quería ni mirar a América… sentía un poco de vergüenza .Para él no era nada fácil ser así con la gente y menos con su ex –colonia, teniendo siempre en mente lo que sucedió en el pasado.- ¿_Porque_ _el hechizo justamente tuvo que empezar ahora? ¿En este momento? Porque no antes…, no lo entiendo…._- pensaba Inglaterra llenando su cabeza de preguntas sin respuesta.

Francis que estaba sentado al lado del inglés, lo miraba con curiosidad al igual que Estados unidos, no solo ellos dos lo miraban sino también las otras naciones que estuvieron atentas a la escena.

Los países del eje y aliados, estaban pendientes de cualquier movimiento que hiciera Inglaterra, pero este lo menos que quería en ese preciso momento era ser el centro de atención.

Afortunadamente el ambiente cambio, cuando Alemania empieza a retar a Italia por quedarse dormido. Los demás países miraban ahora la otra escena.

_-Italia puede ser de ayuda a veces_ –pensó el inglés aliviado

**Ring**Ring**

Arthur se percato de que su celular estaba sonando y contesto rápidamente.

_-¿Arthy? , ¿Ya hizo efecto el hechizo?! ¿Estás bien?_

Inglaterra reconoció la voz, era de una de las hadas y supo que era la menor de ellas, ya que, ésta en particular tenía la costumbre de decirle "Arthy" .Dedujo que estaba llamando por medio del teléfono de la casa.

-Si al parecer….No, no muy bien.

_- Oh! Te desplomaste en el suelo verdad?_

-¿Eh? Si!, me duele mucho la espalda... , ¡Pero eso no importa! Como lo supiste?

_-Eso fue lo que nos falto decirte Arthy. Como puedes ver la magia ya se activó y eso sucedió cuando la persona con quien tienes más problemas en tu corazón te habló y por el efecto al principio te desplomas._

-América fue el primero que me...

_- Entonces tiene que ser él con quien tienes más conflictos, o sino el hechizo no surtiría efecto._

- De verdad no me puedo acostumbrar a esto…, es…. vergonzoso.

_-¿Pero no te sientes bien siendo sincero con la gente?_

-B-bueno, debo admitir que si se sintió bien…Ah! Debo colgar, estoy en una reunión ahora mismo.

_-Espera! Hay otra cosa que necesitas saber…., mientras más te hable América, ira aumenta el efecto de la magia…. llegando finalmente hasta el punto máximo que pueda._

Arthur cortó el aparato y se quedó pensando en las últimas palabras que le dijeron: "_Mientras más te hable América, ira aumenta el efecto de la magia" ._Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que al terminar la conversación telefónica, otra vez los países tenían la atención puesta en el. Se escuchaba un cuchicheo, todos se miraban como si estuvieran pensando en la misma cosa. Excepto Estados Unidos que no comprendía porque tanto alboroto.

Las palabras dichas por el mismísimo Inglaterra, hicieron que las naciones tomen la conversación por teléfono con un contexto totalmente diferente .Los pensamientos de las naciones por primera vez se hicieron uno, se concentraron en unos ciertos puntos de lo oído….:

*Me duele la espalda.

*América fue el primero que me…

*No me puedo acostumbrar a esto…. Es vergonzoso.

*Debo admitir que se sintió bien.

Finalmente Francia corto la corriente de pensamientos diciendo en voz alta –No, no. Eso sería imposible _hon hon hon_~

Las naciones estaban de acuerdo, y eso dio fin a todos los murmullos. Mientras que Estados Unidos los miraba, sin entender nada.

-En fin-dice Francis volteándose hacia Inglaterra- ¿Estás bien?, hoy has actuado un poco extraño, ¿Onii-san puede hacer algo por ti?...

Inglaterra se veía un poco preocupado, pero pensaba que sería mejor no decirle nada a Francia delo que le sucedía... Así que trato de idear alguna ingeniosa escusa. Pero antes de que se le ocurriera cualquier cosa, escucho al americano hablarle de nuevo.

-Hey England, no hagas llamadas privadas aquí!

Arthur al oírle inmediatamente sintió un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza, que hizo a su cuerpo echarse un poco para atrás y toparse de golpe con el respaldo de la silla.

-Angleterre? ¿Estas bien? , contéstame.- decía preocupado el francés mientras aprovecha de ver la cara del anglosajón para verificar su condición. Su rostro se veía ahora diferente de cómo estaba hace un rato, incluso más relajado. Pero detuvo su análisis al percatar que este le iba a decirle algo.

El inglés inervo las palabras sin dificultad, finalmente diciendo, con voz quebradiza

-No, no estoy bien-

Francia no pudo evitar querer abrazarlo ante la imagen de un Inglaterra tan vulnerable. Y eso exactamente hizo, sabiendo muy bien que podría recibir un golpe de vuelta. Pero este no reacciono y solo se dejo abrazar, quedándose completamente inmóvil. Ante esto el mismo francés se alejo y soltó al ojiverde por la sorpresa.

-¿Eh?! Definitivamente debes estar enfermo, no estás a la defensiva en absoluto...-Exclamo más preocupado aun.

-Inglaterra –san, quizá debería ir a descansar a su casa si es que se siente mal, la salud de uno es lo más importante.-dijo Japón, que se había colocado de pie y acercado al puesto del inglés para integrarse a la conversación

-No te preocupes, me quedare hasta que termine la reunión, y luego iré a reposar. Gracias por preocuparte…., e-res muy considerado- le contesta Inglaterra con una voz y sonrisa tímida.

-Ah, n-no para nada, no se preocupe por agradecer.- le dice el japonés, queriéndose golpear a sí mismo para despertar, ya que estaba pensando que Inglaterra ahora mismo era muy tierno. Era como si le hubieran quitado el "Tsun" y solo tuviera el "dere".

Pero al parecer Japón no era el único pensando esto, ya que el italiano que estaba a su lado escuchando la conversación, también acoto un comentario.

-Ve~ Inglaterra realmente puede ser muy tierno en el fondo- dice mientras le da un apretado abrazo.

-Yo igual quiero abrazarlo otra vez- dice Francia incorporándose al abrazo

-Si! , fiesta de abrazos. Ve~

Arthur, no hace nada más que quedarse simplemente quieto, después de todo no estaba acostumbrado a tanto afecto y todavía esto le ponía un poco nervioso.

El americano, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con semejante escena. _Tsh..! Están_ _acercándose demasiado a Inglaterra…., pero no es como si me molestara, es solo que hay que continuar con la reunión...- _se decía discutiendo consigo mismo en voz baja.

Finalmente decidió intervenir.

-¡Y-ya basta! Siéntate aquí Arthur -dijo América, mientras se paraba de su asiento respectivo y arrastraba al mayor para sentarlo en este mismo.

Era un silla giratoria de cuero, la única en la habitación. Estados unidos estaba de pie a su lado, mirándolo con cara de niño despechado, pero prontamente se dio vuelta en dirección a unos papeles que contenían la información que tocaba mencionar y se puso a ordenarlos.

El inglés sentado en la silla del Hero sentía esta vez; al haber oído al americano, una suave opresión en el pecho. Pero este estaba ocupado pensando en que Alfred le dio su asiento, el que nunca le ha cedido a nadie. Se sentía un poco contento, por el hecho de que le prestara su silla especial, aunque no entendía muy bien porque lo hizo, eso no detuvo su felicidad.

Antes de empezar a redactar sus informes, Estados unidos se acerca sigilosamente a Francia y le habla en voz baja.- No sabemos por qué hoy Inglaterra no está actuando como usualmente lo hace, pero eso no significa haya que aprovecharse de su condición, como Héroe yo no puedo permitir eso.-le dice con cara seria.

-Hon hon~, tú eres el que se aprovecha de su condición- le dice pícaramente el francés.

-¿What?! , que quieres decir con eso – contesta Alfred

-No se…, dime tú-continua diciendo.

Estados unidos decide no seguir con la conversación y se devuelve a donde estaba anteriormente. Mira a Inglaterra y este al sentir que le estaban observando, le devuelve la mirada y le entrega una amable sonrisa.

-_¿Qué le sucede? Porque se ve tan…AGH! Fuck , Que estoy pensando! –_ Reflexiona Alfred-_ Pero de alguna manera esta actitud suya me recuerda al Inglaterra del pasado que siempre me sonreía y me miraba de una forma encantadora._

* * *

Continuará….

¿Que sucederá con Inglaterra? , ¿Que hará Alfred? ¿Que pasara con ellos 2?

Todo eso y más en el siguiente capítulo!

Como es mi primera vez no sé si está muy bien redactado, si no lo está lo siento jejeje . ¿Les gusto el primer capítulo? , ¿Quieren que lo siga escribiendo? Por favor denme todo su apoyo, porque es lo que motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias por leerme .Bye~*


	2. Siento que quiero cuidarlo

Bueno! , aquí les va el segundo capítulo Ah! , pero este no es el ultimo ;)

Ojala lo disfruten.

* * *

América, decía y actuaba como usualmente lo hacía en este tipo de reuniones, provocando así que el ambiente vuelva más a la normalidad. Pero de vez en cuando perdía la concentración, al observar a su compañero de prominentes cejas que estaba sentado a su lado sonriéndole apaciblemente.

Después de un rato, Alemania había tomado por completo el control de la reunión, tratando de abarcar temas más coherentes, ya que las conversaciones y propuestas que daban los demás países no tenían sentido alguno… y tampoco parecían muy útiles que digamos. Al término de esta, todos quedaron muy cansados de escuchar al alemán, porque éste hablaba muy fuerte y constantemente golpeaba la mesa.

La reunión duro más de lo planeado y eso fue debido a que se demoraron mucho en empezarla. Eran más o menos ya las 6:30 de la tarde. Las naciones apenas termino esta, se fueron de inmediato, solo quedaban algunos pocos que también se alistaban para irse.

El italiano se despidió de Inglaterra dándole nuevamente un abrazo, pero esto la verdad no era fuera de lo común, ya que Italia generalmente era muy cariñoso con la gente y en su país eso no era más que una manera de saludar y decir adiós. Inmediatamente el francés se aproximó para hacer lo mismo, pero se detuvo porque América le estaba mirando con mala cara y este sabía que el yanqui tenía mucha fuerza como para poder desafiarlo.

Después de un rato, al parecer finalmente todas las naciones ya se habían ido, pero el americano se percato de que Francia seguía allí y de que además estaba hablando con el inglés, el cual seguía sentado en la misma silla.

_-Agh, ya se lo había dicho…! – _pensaba molesto el estadounidense

Francia lo ve y entonces decide acercarse a este para conversarle.

-Hey…. ¿Porque te molesta tanto ahora ?…. si, antes ya me he insinuado muchas veces a Inglaterra.

-¿Eh? , ¿l-lo has hecho?-le contesta América sorprendido

-Ha… bueno, si no te has dando cuenta…, no importa. Pero quizás ahora si pudiste, ya que Inglaterra no se está defendiendo agresivamente como de costumbre..-dice reflexionando Francis

-A sí que… también pudiste notar que England está actuando diferente…, entonces no es mi imaginación. – le contesta el estadounidense, mirando hacia abajo

- Como no lo notaria, es evidente!….la verdad pensé que tú no lo notarias.

-¿Que quisiste decir con eso?- le pregunta el americano sin entender lo último que dijo.

- Nada, nada. No te preocupes en pensar en eso muchacho-exclamó Francia mientras miraba a su alrededor- Por cierto, ¿donde está Inglaterra ahora?

- A…, está sentado en esa silla ¿no?- dice América mientras apunta la dicha silla- ¿Ah? No está ahí…-continua diciendo al ver que el asiento estaba vacío.

-¿Qué? Pero como lo perdiste de vista ahora! , si no dejabas de mirarlo antes.- le dice el francés, dándole justo al clavo.

-N-no lo estaba mirando, yo… solo lo estaba cuidando, porque soy un héroe!- Le contesta América un poco nervioso, por semejante acusación – Como sea! , vamos a buscarlo, debe estar en alguna parte de mi casa, todavía esta su maletín aquí así que no se ha ido-dice finalmente.

Francia y América, fueron en busca del inglés .La casa era bastante grande, y gastaron mucho tiempo en revisar cuarto por cuarto, hasta que por fin lo encontraron. Estaba sentado en un sillón, al parecer estaba dormido y tenía una fotografía en la mano. América la reconoció de inmediato, era una de las que tenía puestas en un mueble que no estaba muy a la vista. La saco de sus manos con cuidado.

- P-porque tenía esto..- decía Estados Unidos mientras miraba la fotografía. La escena de esta era de tiempos antiguos, más exactamente cuándo América era un niño y en ella estaban él e Inglaterra en un hermoso y tranquilo paisaje. Luego de observarla, vuelve a ponerla en su lugar.

-Hm… al parecer todavía te extraña- dice el francés pensando en voz alta mientras suspira y acaricia el cabello del inglés.

-Ah… ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?- le dice el americano.

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunta este mientras ahora tocaba la mejilla de Inglaterra.

-Eso!- le responde América impaciente.

-Que. Te refieres a ¿esto?- le vuelve a preguntar, mientras esta vez dirija su mano hacia los labios del oji-verde.

-Si!. Eso! de-deja de tocarlo así- Le contesta el americano más impaciente aun

-Hon hon hon~. ¿Sabes?, ahora mismo pareces un niño al que le quitaron su dulce- exclama el francés mientras daba suaves risotadas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le pregunta América

-Uff…nada. Por dios, te pasas Alfred...-le dice mientras piensa hasta dónde puede llegar el poco entendimiento del yanqui.

-Yo igual lo extraño a veces…- dice de repente Estados Unidos.

-Eh?- le responde el francés al escuchar esta frase sin contexto.

-Dije que también lo extraño a veces.- repite el americano nuevamente y haciendo una pausa, para continuar diciendo -.A él, ..a Inglaterra.

- Pues… eso ya lo sabía

-C-como!- le contesta sorprendido el americano

-Se te ve en toda la cara, mon amie~ y a Arthur también..., pero ustedes dos son muy idiotas para notarlo-dice este mientras mira al inglés que seguía dormido tranquilamente.-Si tanto querías estar con Angleterre…. ¿ porqué te independizaste de él? .-continuó el francés.

-Porque… quería que me viera como un igual y poder estar orgullosamente a su lado. De nación a nación, pero…. no todo resulto bien

-Bueno. Deberías decirle eso algún día a Inglaterra, creo que le gustaría oírlo.- dice el francés mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa.-¿ Sabes? Yo conozco a Arthur desde pequeño y realmente le tengo mucho cariño. Aunque veas que siempre peleamos, esa es nuestra forma de entendernos desde ya años. Y no quiero verlo sufrir y embriagarse cada 4 de julio. Así que…. trata de ser más sincero con él. Eso le haría bien a ambos.

-Francia…no eres tan mala persona, como yo pensaba.- le dice América después de escuchar lo dicho por éste.

-Bueno cuando se trata de amor, puedo ser un buen consejero~

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunta ya por tercera vez contando las otras anteriores.

-No voy a responderte eso. Has trabajar un poco a tu boba cabeza llena de hamburguesas- le responde un poco molesto.

_-Bueno… creo que tendré que hacer un buen movimiento para que este "Sot" (mentecato) reaccione_.-piensa Francis..

El francés agarra cuidadosamente con una mano la nariz del inglés. Después de unos varios segundos, Inglaterra despierta de golpe al no poder respirar y posteriormente Francis la suelta...Cuando este ya recuperó el aire, observa a su alrededor e inmediatamente después a las dos naciones que ahora le estaban mirando.

-Arthur ya se está haciendo de noche, tenemos que irnos. ¿No…te gustaría ir a mi casa a pasar un tiempo de calidad?- le dice pícaramente Francia cerca del oído de este, pero suficiente mente audible para que América pueda escuchar.

-Am… y-yo...- alcanza a responder el Ingles un poco incomodo y nervioso por el acercamiento del francés.

Pero rápidamente es interrumpido por Estados unidos.

-Él se quedara en mi casa esta noche , así que no te puede acompañar!.

-Bueno si es así… me voy. Pásenlo bien. _Au revoir_~...- dice el francés yéndose, mientras el americano le queda viendo con recelo. Pero este desvía su atención del que ya se fue, al escuchar una voz que hablaba.

-Alfred… ¿enserio me puedo quedar?- le pregunta el inglés.

Éste por el desafiante comentario de Francia, dijo las cosas sin pensar y ahora recién las estaba analizando. _¿Acabo d-de invitar a Inglaterra a p-pasar la noche aquí? –_pensaba acordándose de lo había dicho recién.

-B-bueno…, pues. Si!- Le responde éste finalmente.

-He he ..Qué bueno... , porque ya que me quedé dormido perdí mi avión.- decía Inglaterra sonriente mientras miraba con amabilidad a su ex -colonia.- Amm , ¿ podrías decirme qué hora es? .

- Son las 8: 47- le menciona el menor

-Ah. Bueno... entonces pediré prestada tu ducha y también…..-dice el oji-verde mientras se sonroja un poco-¿M-me podrías prestar un pijama?

-C-claro, saca uno de mi habitación. – le contesta el americano un poco nervioso mientras le indicaba ésta

-Ok. Gracias.- responde el inglés tímidamente. Me siento feliz de quedarme aquí, hace mucho que no pasábamos tiempo juntos – dijo finalmente para después dirigirse hacia el cuarto del yanqui.

_Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!..., si tú te comporta así… haces que me sienta…..pues… ra...ro. Pero es que, ahora mismo…. puedo ver esa misma sonrisa y mirada que me mostrabas cuando era un pequeño y que yo amaba…, tan radiante, tan honesta, y que abandonaste por completo cuando me independice de ti. Verla de nuevo me trae recuerdos felices, pero estos también son dolorosos….- _reflexiona dando a fin su corriente de pensamientos_-Lo importante ahora..!, es que trate de actuar lo más normal posible. Si! eso es! Normal, normal, normal…._

-Bueno ya que Inglaterra fue a bañarse, aprovecharé de distraerme con unos videojuegos-concluye este.

Después de un rato el inglés vuelve a aparecer -¿América?... No tienes un pijama más pequeño?- le pregunta este . Que tenía el cabello goteando, por no habérselo secado.

El americano desvió su vista del juego y se quedo mirando su ex –tutor…, sin contestarle…. solo observándolo desde donde estaba instalado...

Arthur tenia puesto un polar y pantalón que le quedaban bastante grandes y tanto sus muñecas como tobillos estaban arremangados. Y más encima el pijama tenía una ilustración de una hamburguesa que decía *Bit me* (muérdeme)

_-¿Como se supone que voy a actuar normal viendo algo como esto?-_ Pensaba lamentándose el americano.

Alfred al estar tan concentrado en observar a este, no escucho lo que le dijo. Yendo así repentinamente en camino al baño, aparentemente por una toalla para el cabello del anglosajón. Inmediatamente al encontrarla, la coloca en la cabeza de este y empieza a secarlo.

-Inglaterra.., sécate el cabello… o te resfriaras..- le dice el estadounidense.

Pero prontamente se da cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se detiene, pensando que esto molestaría al inglés

-_Ah? El...no se mueve_- pensaba, un poco extrañado por la inmovilidad del oji-verde. Y entonces decide retirar la toalla para poder verlo mejor, pero Inglaterra rápidamente se la vuelve a poner.

-Hazlo si quieres…- le dice el mayor.

El americano escucho las palabras que este acababa de decirle, pero no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Parte de la cara del inglés no estaba cubierta , solo sus ojos lo estaban. Y el menor pudo apreciar las mejillas notablemente ruborizadas de este. Alfred se quedo mirándolo, pero prosiguió secándole el pelo para que no se diera cuenta de su impresión y de que se le quedo viendo.

_-Que me pasa…. ¿P-porque me estoy poniendo nervioso?...S-solo le estoy secando el cabello... ¿verdad?_ , _n-no es nada de otro mundo, ¿cierto?-_ se preguntaba a sí mismo, sin conseguir respuesta alguna.

- América….-dijo de repente el inglés con una voz muy apacible mientras ponía su mano sobre una de las que le estaban secando.- Recuerdas cuando…. yo hacía esto por ti? - termina diciéndole este finalmente.

El menor sorprendido ante lo dicho, se queda callado un momento, pero prontamente le contesta. -Si..- con voz baja , mientras apreciaba lo que podía ver del rostro de Inglaterra.

* * *

Y... seguirá continuando.

Que tal .¿Les gusto? , ¿no les gusto?.

Si hay algo que les gustaría que pasara. Pueden dar sus opiniones libremente ! :D


	3. Seamos sinceros

Y aquí va el ultimo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten..

ADVERTENCIA: América e Inglaterra melosos. :)

*Continua en donde se quedo el capitulo 2 , sino se acuerdan , relean la parte de al final*

* * *

Arthur ahora estaba callado...Pero todavía tenía puesta su mano sobre la del yanqui, para no perder el contacto.

América podía sentir su mano…, estaba muy fría. No supo qué hacer, se sentía un poco nervioso por la situación. Sin embargo sintió que debía hacer algo, a si que decidió retirar nuevamente la toalla de la cabeza del mayor, ya que su cabello estaba casi seco. Y además le quería ver el rostro... Cuando la saco, Inglaterra ante la sorpresa de este acto, saca su mano de donde la tenía y mira hacia arriba.

Lo primero que hizo Alfred fue fijarse en sus ojos, le estaban viendo fijamente. Eran de un verde tan profundo, que pareciese que pudieran absorber con la mirada. Sus mejilla estaban más ruborizadas aun y su boca estaba semi abierta. Su rostro en sí, parecía avergonzado.

El menor ante esta imagen, siente que se le despiertan nuevos sentimientos…., no! , estos sentimientos si los había sentido en el pasado pero ahora eran mucho más fuertes, tanto que se le desbordaban.

Estados unidos se acerco lentamente al cuerpo de este y le tomo de los hombros para poder aproximarse más y susurrarle en el oído.

-_ England… Veamos… una película ~_

El británico cerraba los ojos, ruborizado mientras se estremecía de pies a cabeza.

_-¡What The Fuck!.Qué demonios fue esa forma de hablar tan sugerente_-pensó el americano que se sorprendió de sí mismo. El sí quería invitar a Inglaterra a ver una película para que se entretuvieran en algo….., pero no planeaba decirlo de esa forma.

_-Esto se está poniendo mal…. Yo me dije supuestamente que, ¡actuaría normal! , pero estoy haciendo definitivamente lo contrario...-penso finalmente_

El inglés que ni escucho lo que le dijo este, se sorprendió al verse siendo arrastrado hacia donde se encontraba un sofá. Alfred se sienta en este..

-_B-bueno.. De todas formas es una buena idea, nada mejor para romper este extraño ambiente que con un tétrico filme de horror.- _se decía mentalmente el héroe, como si esta fuera la mejor idea del mundo.

-¡Muy bien! England vamos a hacerlo...-le menciona el americano.

-¡¿A-a Hacer qué?!-le dice Inglaterra rojo como los tomates de España.

-Ver la película…-le contesta este un poco sorprendido por la reacción del inglés.

-Ah! , c-claro….-le contesta Arthur ya entendiendo la situación. _Q-que estaba pensando que él iba a hacer..!...soy un pervertido…..-_ pensaba mientras se regañaba mentalmente.

-Bueno... , creo que podríamos ver esta película de miedo..-le dice el menor mientras le muestra el CD.

-S-si- le contesta el oji-verde, que ahora tomaba asiento.

Los dos observaban el filme, pero de repente se daban miradas procurando que el otro no se dé cuenta y cuando estas se cruzaban giraban la cabeza inmediatamente hacia otra dirección.

-A-aakkhh!, no vayas, no vayas .Ahí está el fantasma!-decía el americano que ahora estaba muy atento a la película.

El mayor observaba al menor que se encontraba tan asustado que estaba todo encogido en el sofá.

-GYAHHHHHH!-Grito América al ver la aparición del fantasma, su sorpresa fue tanta que sin darse cuenta se aferro a Inglaterra, tan fuertemente que lo tumbo en el sofá. Todo su miedo se desvaneció…. y los latidos de su corazón se iban acelerando.

El inglés quedo completamente acostado, tenía las piernas puestas de lado; un poco elevadas por la inclinación.

-_Oh…Fuck_-pensó el americano.

-A...-Alfred?-le dice el inglés , sorprendido por el movimiento reciente.

-Ah..England….perdón...Amm. Yo…. –dice el estadounidense

.

Mientras el menor trataba dificultosamente de construir palabras, Inglaterra miraba sus ojos…, tan azules como el cielo…. Esos ojos que le miraban con mucho cariño en el pasado, esos ojos que cuando América era tan solo un niño veía llenos de tristeza porque quería que no se fuera y se quedara más tiempo , esos ojos que lo miraron por una última vez antes de abandonarlo y esos ojos que le estaban mirando ahora mismo nerviosamente . Tan solo amaba esos ojos….

-América….., no…puedo más-le dice el mayor mientras se acercaba al cuerpo del menor para abrazarlo.-P-por qué!… ¿por qué no puedo olvidarte...? ¿Por qué solo tú me puedes hacer tan feliz y tan triste al mismo tiempo? . Me has hecho sufrir… pero aun si nunca he dejado de pensar en ti… ni en nuestro pasado, ni presente….-dice el británico ruborizado, mientras le brotaban unas pequeñas lágrimas…

-E-England….-susurra el yanqui, mientras se aproximaba más al cuerpo del mayor para abrazarlo y envolverlo por completo.

- Y-yo nunca quise hacerte sufrir…..Quería que dejaras de verme como un niño…..como tu hermano menor…,quería que me vieras como un igual.. y tener la suficiente fuerza para cuidarte,… tu eres muy importante para mí y lo menos que quería hacer era que nos alejemos por completo.

-América…. ¿Entonces no te independizaste porque me odiaras?.

-Por supuesto que no. ¡Yo jamás podría odiarte!…

El inglés sentía sus mejillas arder, estaba tan feliz. Se sentía tan inmensamente feliz que no sabía qué hacer... Entonces se acerco al rostro del americano y beso sutilmente su mejilla.

Alfred ante la sorpresa de esto corta el abrazo y suelta al mayor para lograr así verlo directamente. Él inglés lo miraba mientras apretaba sus labios de forma nerviosa. Esto al americano le pareció súper mega fucking adorable.

-England, eres tan…LINDO!….

El británico al oír esto se sintió un poco avergonzado, pero su rubor fue en aumento cuando sintió los labios del menor en los suyos. Fue un beso corto…, dulce.. …..

Estados Unidos no satisfecho se vuelve a aproximar para dar otro beso al inglés, pero esta vez más largo y con más contacto

El mayor cerraba sus ojos mientras sentía ahora un segundo beso. Era lento.., suave.., con cariño…, una inexplicable y maravillosa sensación. Se sentía muy bien…., el inglés no quería separar sus labios de los de América. Su boca casi se movía sola, ya no respondía a la conciencia, no podía pensar, no podía dejar de cegar su vista.

Pero el largo beso termino…y ahora los dos se miraban fijamente, un poco avergonzados.

Arthur sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir de tan acelerados y fuertes latidos. Sentía que estaba delirando….

-A..mé..rica,….….más…,…q-quiero…otro…más….-dijo el anglosajón que se ruborizo al instante por lo emitido.

Inglaterra no podía estar más abochornado, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir….Definitivamente el hechizo debía estar al máximo como para poder articular algo así...

El americano obedeciendo de inmediato se acomodo mejor en el sofá, para tener más espacio y esta vez lamió lo labios del mayor, haciendo que este abra la boca por la sorpresa. Ahora las lenguas eran participantes en un acalorado beso. Este era húmedo, se podían sentir los alientos tibios y los roces en el paladar; que hacían al inglés arquearse un poco.

-_Inglaterra~..._- le susurraba de vez en cuando el estadounidense. Sentía deseo, quería comerlo….devorarlo…

Una y otra vez se besaron, hasta que quedaron casi sin aire…

América se sintió extasiado al ver la erótica mirada del ingles y su forzosa respiración...El quería seguir aunque su compañero estuviera sin aliento.

-_Whaaaa~…que sexy…-_pensaba el americano.

Inglaterra sintió la mirada de este y ahora ya recuperado, quería también seguir con el contacto. Pero se sentía un poco acorralado, estando debajo del menor. El británico busco distraer a este lamiendole lascivamente la oreja. El oji-azul se sonrojo al sentir la lengua del inglés en su oído.

Y Entonces este aprovechando la sorpresa del yanqui , lo tira para abajo, dejándolo acostado en el sofá. Inmediatamente después el mayor se acorruca al lado del menor dándole deseosos besos.

Estados Unidos recibía estos.Y experimentaba algo parecido a electricidad por todo su cuerpo. Estos sentimientos se le escapaban de las manos.

-Arthur…Te amo….-le dijo para después continuar besándolo.

El inglés sentía los labios del menor y se perdía en ellos, pero había escuchado atentamente lo que este le dijo. Acabado ya el contacto de bocas .El oji-verde le contesta un poco nervioso.

- Yo t-también…. te amo…-

Estados Unidos se ruborizó y lo abrazo fuertemente, haciendo que el cuerpo del inglés quede completamente hundido en el suyo.

-¿Sabes? No lo aceptaba al principio, pero sospechaba que tenía un sentimiento especial hacia ti. No sabía que era….Yo…. me molestaba un poco cuando hablabas con Francia pero me hacia el tonto y…lo ignoraba. Y también me dolía el pensar que lo único que podía hacer para llamar tu atención era molestarte, no tenía posibilidad a una cercanía más que esa contigo. England…. soy tan feliz ahora mismo. Tu eres lo más….importante para mi… ….siempre lo has sido…...

-Am….England?-pregunto el menor, extrañado por el silencio

El oji-azul se movió un poco para poder ver el rostro del inglés.

- ¿Ah?...Te…dormiste..!-exclamo he…..Tu siempre hacías lo mismo cuando era pequeño, siempre te dormías antes que yo-dijo finalmente, con una nostálgica mirada.

-Aph!..Pero no podemos dormir aquí….nos dará frio...

Entonces el menor tomo en brazos a Inglaterra…, lo llevo hasta su cama y lo recostó en ella.

-Arthur… vamos a dormir juntos como en los viejos tiempos…-le susurra al ya dormido británico, mientras se recuesta el también en la cama.

Alfred se acerca al cuerpo del inglés y lo abraza para caer finalmente dormido….

**Al otro día**

El inglés se despertó y se sorprendió al encontrarse en la cama del americano siendo abrazado.

_Ah…am…c-como llegue aquí…Yo recuerdo que estábamos en el sofá…..Ah! e-el s-s-sof-f-faa!-_ se dijo nerviosamente, recordado toda la escena trascurrida en el.

-oh….Holy Shit, me quiero morir…..- dice escapándose le en voz alta.

En ese momento América despierta con los ojos entrecerrados y se da cuenta de que su compañero estaba ya despierto. Agarro al oji-verde de la cintura y lo levanto hacia arriba dejándolo elevado encima de él

-¡Buenos días Arthur!-le dice efusivamente.

-Ba-bájame, Idiota de fuerza descomunal!-le dije el inglés, molesto y avergonzado.

En respuesta Alfred lo baja.

-Ha ha! Parece que volviste a ser el de antes…

-Las hadas me pusieron un hechizo para ser más sincero….

-¿Hadas? HAHAHAHA!...claaaarooo.-le dice el menor sarcásticamente

-E-es la verdad, no te rías. Git!

-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que fuiste completamente sincero ayer?

-B-bueno….a-am…-el mayor no pudo continuar con la frase, pero se notaba en su cara ruborizada la respuesta.

- Arthur…, yo también fui muy sincero anoche..-le dice el estadounidense con una dulce sonrisa

Al oír esto el mayor se esconde en las sabanas...Recordando reiteradas veces lo que sucedió ayer.

-England…ha ha, no te escondas-le dice el menor, para continuar diciendo.-¿Sabes? Yo… no me arrepiento de nada…, porque realmente te amo.

Inglaterra se sonrojó .Quiso contestarle pero lo único que pudo decir fue.

-Yo… t-tam-m...

Pero no pudo continuar y ahora se había hundido aun más en la sabana, tanto que ya no era ni visible.

Estados Unidos se le acerco y abrazo al bulto de sabanas; que era Inglaterra.

Al inglés que ya se le iba yendo la vergüenza, salió del enredo de frazadas, para poder ver al americano.

-Bueno ahora que ya sabemos lo que sentimos en el uno por el otro. ¿Podemos darnos nuestro primer beso de la mañana?-le pregunta el yanqui inocentemente..

-¡Que crees que dices idio!-el oji-verde no alcanzo a terminar lo que iba a decir. Ya estaba siendo besado por el intrépido estadounidense.

El mayor no lo pudo evitar, su cuerpo era más sincero que sus palabras. Participo en el beso también. Su cara se empezó a ruborizar. Su temperatura subía….

América le lamió los labios, haciendo entender que dejara a su lengua entrar. Y el británico dejado llevar por el momento accedió. El beso se volvió más apasionado. Estados unidos podía sentir la respiración entrecortada del mayor. Veía sus reacciones., sentía sus arqueadas. Realmente era hermoso.

-B-basta!, hasta aquí es suficiente-dijo el anglosajón, cortando el beso.

-Buuuu, England si te comportas así, como se supone que algunas vez subamos de nivel

-¿D-De nivel?- le pregunta el mayor sorprendido.

-SI!, ya sabes...Eso…

-¡Q-Que estás diciendo idiota!,…V-voy a ir a ponerme mi ropa .Levántate también! , hay que ir a la reunión pronto…- dice el mayor, mientras salía corriendo.

_En…verdad me estoy preocupando…., ¿Cuándo será el día en que podamos hacer "eso?". ¿Si me costó tanto lo que logre hasta ahora y pude avanzar más por un supuesto "Hechizo" que tuvo Inglaterra?. S-si el volvió a la normalidad… ¿C-cuando podrá permitirme seguir con el otro paso?!...Aaaa…Bueno tendré que ablandar tu corazón poco a poco, hasta que me dejes hacerlo-_pensó finalmente. Terminando así con la preocupación sus dilemas.

*****Reunión de las naciones (En casa de Francia) *****

Arthur y Alfred llegaron temprano a la reunión. El inglés trataba de actuar lo más normal posible, mientras que a el americano se le veía muy tranquilo, conversando con Japón.

Los países se percataron de que al parecer Inglaterra había vuelto a ser el mismo… Así que se explicaron lo que le sucedió, como una enfermedad o delirio de un día.

La reunión termino. Y esta vez fue tan solo de dos horas, ya que otra vez el alemán tomo control de esta y pero lo hizo apenas aquella empezó.

Entonces ahora con el tiempo libre Francis se acerca de inmediato a conversar con el inglés.

- Mon amie~ Angleterre, ¿cómo lo pasaron anoche?- dijo el francés para continuar diciéndole al oído-_¿Se divirtieron?_ ~

Inglaterra al oír esto se puso completamente rojo…

-¿Que… crees…. que estás haciendo…Francia?.-dice el americano que apareció de repente.

El francés ahora miraba a Estados unidos, que tenía una inexplicable expresión, pero se daba a entender que estaba enojado .Francia se asusto un poco. Y Arthur se impresiono al verlo así.

El británico pensó que tal vez él estaba ….. ¿Celoso?..Se sintió alagado por este hecho. Y entonces atino a decir, para la tranquilidad de este…

-América solo es el idiota de Francia- le dijo mientras le dio una dulce mirada solo para él.

-Sí…, pero… igual…no me gusta que se te acerque así…-le contesta con un puchero.

El inglés sintió muchas ganas de abrazarlo…, pero no era el momento, ni el lugar. No podía hacerlo...

- _Hon hon hon~ _que tortolitos…-dijo de repente el francés.

-Ca-cállate idiota.- le contesta el oji-verde.

El estadounidense todavía estaba molesto por la presencia del francés. Y entonces le siguió mirando.

-AH…bueno… adiós. V-voy a ir a hablar algo con España..-dice finalmente Francia, que se percato de que el americano le seguía viendo con mala cara.

El oji-azul satisfecho ahora se despedía del inglés, ya que tenía trabajo que hacer.

-Bueno me voy…, te visitare en la tarde .Pero primero necesito esto...

América se aproximo al cuerpo del mayor, y le da un dulce y gentil beso. Después de esto, Inglaterra se sonrojó y lo miro enmudecido.

-Lo necesitare para la espera...- continuo diciendo el menor.

-A-Alfred no en público, idiota!- le grito mientras este se iba.

Inglaterra miraba a su alrededor y como supuso, las naciones que aun no se habían ido, le estaban observando

El inglés seguía llamando la atención en las salas de reuniones, pero ahora… de otra forma...

* * *

Y este es el fin de mi primer fic. Espero que les haya agradado la historia. Seguiré escribiendo fics , muchos más. Gracias por sus comentarios, les responderé a cada uno.

Nos* leeremos*


End file.
